


A Friend In(Dirty)Deeds

by findinghero



Series: A Friend In(Dirty)Deeds [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinghero/pseuds/findinghero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a drinking game leads to the revelation of Tim's unusual talent. When Abby invites Tony into the mix, the situation has the potential to give Tony what he desperately wants…or to completely ruin what he's got. Abby/Tim/Tony. NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In(Dirty)Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> With tremendous thanks to Precious Pup for the beta and for cheerleading me through it!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine and no money made here.

Even wasted, DiNozzos never giggle. They bellow. They laugh, sometimes in a slightly uncontrolled manner. They  _definitely_  guffaw. They chuckle and snicker. They whoop, snort, and howl when the occasion calls for it, but they never  _ever_  giggle. Unless of course, they are also drunk with Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito, in which case, giggling is not only acceptable, but entirely unpreventable.

"Okay, okay, okay," Tim bobs his head up and down with every repetition of the word. "Ab-by," he draws out her name, "it's your turn. You  _never never_ ," he prods like she might have forgotten how to work the game they've been playing for the last forty-five, increasingly drunkified minutes in Abby's living room.

"Yay!" Abby claps excitedly and bounces around on her cushion atop the couch, causing Tim's eyes to zoom in on her breasts and the extra bit of animation they've got this evening from her lack of a bra. "Hmm," Abby considers as Tim literally  _licks his lips_ , forcing yet another giggle to rise up from Tony's chest with the completely out of character ogling.

"What?" Abby tilts her chin and grins right at Tony, ready, as ever, to share in his mirth. Meanwhile, Tim's stare is entirely undeterred.

Tony shakes his head and giggles that much harder from his seat on the floor, simply pointing up at Tim on the sofa because he can't even speak through his spastic laughter. Immediately, Abby checks the motion. She grins when she spies what he means. "I never never," she starts with a devilish grin, her fingers teasing the lower hem of her shirt, "sucked on one of these!" she lifts her tee to her collarbone with a flourish.

Tim's mouth drops open. Tony can only spot it from the corner of his eye since his gaze is currently occupied with the view.

"Wait, do you mean yours specifically or tatas in general?" Tony seeks to clarify after a moment, his eyes never glancing away.

"Mine," Abby does this little shimmy with her shoulders and those pretty titties go bouncing again, and Tony's licking his own lips now, so that means Tim's probably drooling.

Tony shakes his head once, though his gaze remains fixed. "Nope, not me." He smacks Tim on the knee, "Probie?"

"Right," Tim nods like he's fully engaged in the conversation, but he otherwise doesn't move.

Abby adds an extra little jiggle, and Tim immediately— _immediately_ —adjusts his seat. Tony starts coughing he's laughing so hard, and Abby's at least as bad.

"Take the shot Probie!" Tony has to stretch for it, but manages to headslap him between guffaws.

"Huh?" Tim asks, though at least his neck twists Tony's way.

Tony fills Tim's glass a little fuller than the half-shots they've been taking for most of the game. "Here," he orders and hands him the tequila.

"Ooh, wait!" Abby declares when Tim's about to just drop it back in his distraction. She licks his wrist and shakes the salt over it, boobage still in full view as she does. In fact, Tony's pretty sure the bare left twin manages to brush against Tim's forearm, or at least, Tony presumes that's likely the reason for Tim's shudder. Then she lifts Tim's hand, bringing his mouth right to his pulse point. "Suck it," she orders, and Tim instantly does. He shoots the tequila the second she places the brim of the glass to his lips and then takes the lime wedge when she stuffs it into his mouth.

And, fuck, Tony winces because there's teasing and then there's  _teasing_ , and this is  _very_  not cool. "My turn," he announces when Abby's smirk doesn't fade after several long seconds. His first instinct is to try to turn this thing around somehow, remind her she's enjoyed what Tim's had to offer in the past because Tim deserves better than this. "I never never sucked Tim's cock," and damn it that probably wasn't the way to do it because Tony remembers belatedly that suck-ees tend to enjoy the act more than the suck-ers, and it only makes Abby lift an eyebrow, but it gets Tim to gasp a quick breath with whatever memory he calls to mind.

But then Tim stills and quirks his head to the left in consideration. He reaches out for the nearest bottle—rum this time. That's what Abby's been drinking all night. He pours a half shot into her glass and lifts it between the two of them. He leans in towards Abby beside him, eyes hooded and mouth parted in this sort of overtly sexual way that Tony has almost never seen in his friend. Abby licks her lips in anticipation, not that Tony can truly blame her, and she leans right back into him. Then, instead of offering Abby the alcohol, Tim downs the shooter himself.

Abby pouts at the tease, but she gives her hips a restless little wiggle as she does, and Tony estimates that Tim's chances for getting laid may have just gone up. Still, even though Tony's pleased for his buddy, he can't help but tease, "Umm, Probie, I don't think you understood the question," Tony giggles anew, and Abby joins him a heartbeat later.

While the two of them are snickering together, Tim turns to look at Tony dead on, "Yeah, I did," he says simply as he nods.

"He didn't mean some  _other_  guy named Tim," Abby not-so-lightly smacks McGee on the chest, "he meant you!" she exclaims laughingly. "Oh, wait!" she sobers in seconds. "I didn't know you had sex with other guys!" her eyes brighten and her shoulders straighten while Tony's heart quietly stutters. "We could totally have a threesome with my friend, Mark!"

Tim ducks his chin with a wince. "Abby, I don't really," he shakes his head, and Tony could almost call the posture embarrassment except for the way that Tim's cheeks actually  _lose_  color, and suddenly it's obvious how hurt his friend is at rating the afterthought. "I mean," Probie continues, "I wasn't talking about another Tim. I can," he waves his hand over his lap, "you know," Tim tilts his head and this time his cheeks do redden, making Tony squint in fascination. "To myself," he clarifies after a long moment.

Tony's eyes immediately hone in on Tim's crotch where Tim's seemingly less than bashful dick is straining against his zipper despite suddenly being the center of attention because, seriously, Abby  _has_  to be looking, too. "No fucking way!" Tony exclaims.

And suddenly, Abby grins more widely than Tony's ever seen her do before. "Are you really saying that you can suck your own dick?"

Tim clears his throat and leans away from her like he's literally trying to crawfish his way out of the conversation he just started. "Well…" he leads and glances to the front door, which is clearly an admission, and it's good enough to cement the claim as fact in Tony's mind.

"No fucking way!" Tony says again, no longer an expression of disbelief but of astonishment.

"Hunh," Abby quirks her chin and sets her sights on Tim's crotch. "I guess it  _is_  long enough," she states almost matter of factly, but now  _she's_ the one shifting restlessly in her seat.

"Really?" Tony squints at Abby. It's not like Tony's  _looked_  or anything, of course, but he must have pissed in the urinal next to Tim dozens of times before, and he's frankly never quite gotten that impression.

"Oh, yeah!" Abby waves her hand and nods. "He's a grower," she explains helpfully.

"Oh, my God, Abby, please!" Tim covers his face in both hands, but he can't hide the practically  _neon_ pink shading stretching out across his skin.

"What?" Abby asks innocently. "I like your penis," she blinks in that wide-eyed way that no one else could possibly get away with. "There was that one time it kinda hurt when we did it doggy style," she tilts her head in remembrance, "but then we stopped and sixty-nined in the middle. Remember that was when you left that huge hickey on my thigh, and you were afraid Gibbs was going to notice, so you—"

Both of Tim's hands shoot out, the first to cover Abby's mouth, the second to hold the back of her head so to keep her mouth tight against his palm. "I'm begging you," Tim shakes his head. "Please. Not another word."

Abby lifts an eyebrow, and the apples of her cheeks plump under Tim's hand with her devious sense of pleasure, but she nods anyway.

Finally, and with obvious reluctance, Tim lets her go. His hands stay at the ready, though. And as Tim hovers there, seemingly debating the wisdom of leaving Abby's mouth uncovered, Tony can't help but to ask Tim,

"How the hell do you get anything done?"

Tim startles at the question, his brow furrowing.

"I mean, seriously," Tony shakes his head. "If I could've sucked my own cock during college, let alone high school, I never would have graduated."

"I couldn't do it in high school  _or_  college," Tim answers the question readily, the very slight slur of his words making Tony wonder if he'll deny saying anything tomorrow—not that Tony'll ever forget. "I started doing this yoga class when I was trying to lose weight a couple years ago, and they're not kidding about how flexible it makes you," Abby shifts in the seat beside Tim as he speaks, and though Tony can tell she gains Tim's attention pretty well right away, he keeps his focus on Tony. "I was doing daily exercises at home in the evening as well as the ones with my class, and this one night after I'd reached the twenty-five pound mark, I kind of bent over into my own lap, and I, well," he shrugs, pinkening once again, "it was just  _right there_."

"And so you," Tony rolls one hand over the other.

"Well, yeah," and there's a full out blush accompanying those words.

"And it was good?" Tony shakes his head. "Even with the angle," Tony ducks his chin tightly against his chest in demonstration, and it's only then as the room's bouncing with the motion that he realizes how drunk he is himself.

"Uh, yeah," Tim intones like it's obvious. "It  _was_  a blowjob."

Tony licks his lips at the thought—the convenience of jerking off with the tight, hot, wetness of a mouth to go with it. He doesn't think he's ever been this intensely jealous of anyone  _ever_  before in his entire life. "Do you do it a lot?"

And Tim doesn't even have to answer because the deepening blush does it for him. Tony shakes his head and huffs. Does Tim have a morning blowjob routine instead of a morning jerkoff? That's so unfair!

"I wanna see you do it," Abby demands as she sidles up right next to Tim.

Tim whips his neck around to face her. "W-what?" he stutters.

"I wanna see you," she annunciates very deliberately, "suck yourself off," and in spite of the uncontrolled giggling from five minutes before, she sounds completely sober now.

Tim drops his eyes and shakes his head. "Abby, I don't think that—"

"Or," she straddles his lap as she makes another bid, "you could start it off, and I could finish it." She glances up at him beneath lowered lashes in a move that Tony is very suddenly certain has worked on Tim  _at least_  dozens of times before.

"Ah, Abby," Tim rolls his hips underneath her, "Honey, I just don't know that it—" he cuts off abruptly when Abby grinds her body down into his. Tim instantly grabs her about the waist in response.

Even though Tony's never heard Tim use that term of endearment for Abby before, he can tell there's something familiar in its usage. When Abby smiles wildly despite the fact that Tony's fairly certain that 'honey' is not a nickname Abby would really go for, Tony's sure all at once that that's what Tim must have always called her when they were in bed together. And if he's calling her that again now, then Tim must already be convinced of Abby's proposition. And what's more, Abby obviously knows it.

Tony bites his lip, and when that doesn't quite do it for him, he locks his jaw instead, because a buddy's gotta do what a buddy's gotta do.

"Whoa! Look at the time!" Tony glances at the cable box before belatedly realizing it's one of those weird ones that doesn't actually show the hour. "I have  _got_  to go!" He makes a show of looking around where he sits on the floor to try to find his phone and car keys—not that he's actually stupid enough to drive. He'll call a cab and wait for it in his car. It's a moment later that he realizes they're both going to see he's hard from the second he stands up. Fuck, why couldn't this be one of those (very, very,  _very_  few) times where he's been so wasted he can't get it up?

Tony winces but then decides to just go for it all at once. Like ripping off a bandaid. He tries not to look at either one of them, but can't help but check their expressions. He needn't have worried about Tim. Probie's panting hard, his eyes shut as he leans into Abby's neck, but their Mistress of the Dark has her calculating gaze right on Tony.

"You should stay a while, Tony," Abby lifts her chin and directs her words towards him right before she lifts her shirt off entirely.

Tim's hands go right for her bare breasts like that was the invitation he was waiting for. There's something about the way those long fingers of his move over her tits that makes something inside Tony's head just click, lets him see Tim's probably as good with his hands in bed as he is with them everywhere else. Tony swallows hard as he keeps watching. And so he watches as Abby unbuckles Tim's belt, unbuttons and unzips Tim's pants. Tony feels his own dick twitching almost violently to see Abby rubbing the hard line of Tim's cock through his open slacks. By the time Tim's ragged moan pushes past his lips, Tony's mouth is completely dry.

"Wouldn't it be hot if Tony stayed and watched?" Abby cajoles beside Tim's ear, but when Tony looks back up at her, her eyes aren't looking at Tim at all. Instead, they're right on Tony.

"Hmm?" Tim's brow furrows, and even though Tony can tell the very words, let alone the idea, haven't registered in his partner's big brain, Tony feels his cock trying to jump out of his pants at the thought of watching it all. Watching the two of them take turns sucking Tim's dick and who knows what else. Tony hasn't watched anybody getting busy live and in person since college, and he can't help it if he's missed that, right? "What?" Tim verbalizes his confusion.

Abby talks right against Tim's ear, and Tony can see immediately that it's a hot spot for his partner. "You and I can sit on the couch and do what we want, and Tony'll just be watching from the chair doing whatever he wants," her voice is sure and softly melodic, and the way she says it, it almost doesn't even sound like a big deal if Tony stays in the room and watches them get it on. But, of course, it  _seriously_  is, and even if Abby can quite obviously lead Tim around by his dick, she sure as hell can't do the same to Tony.

"Tony?" Tim shakes his head, finally opening his eyes to look at Abby with consternation.

"It'll be so hot," Abby promises, grinding their bodies together as she does.

Tim automatically moves in counterpoint. She kisses the hollow just below Tim's ear, and Tim's eyes flicker shut briefly before he forces them back open with obvious effort. When he does, Tim's gaze finds Tony's.

"Show us," Abby flicks her tongue against Tim's lips before moving her mouth just out of his range, and even though Tony's practically out the door, he can't help but to lick his own lips as Tim tries to recapture Abby's with a soft, sweet puckering of his mouth. No really. Tony's practically gone. Almost. "Show us how you suck your cock," Abby speaks against Tim's ear, ending the demand with a hard consonant the way women do when they're trying to talk dirty. Of course, it's never actually failed to make Tony's dick stand up and take notice when they do it, so apparently they have something there.

And that's when Tim blinks, and Tony hadn't realized it, but even though Tim's eyes had already been pointing Tony's way, he hadn't really been looking at anything. Tim probably hadn't even seen anything in his mind's eye beyond the sex he was planning to have with Abby, but now, Tony's looking right at Tim as the moment settles into his partner's head, as he seems to realize what Abby's asking for. While Abby may not be able to see the hurt on Tim's face—and regardless, she may never understand how much it pains Tim to realize that Abby wants something more than just Tim alone—Tony can't look away from him. And even though Tony promised himself a long time ago that he'd never feel guilty again for what got him horny, he feels an old shame that he'd rejected years ago bubbling up from somewhere in his guts.

"No, Abby, I really gotta go," Tony nods his head once to Tim, trying to let his friend know they're okay, while at the same time trying not to allude to how spectacularly shitty Abby's just made Tim feel.

"I'll owe you one if he stays," Abby hurriedly tells Tim, perhaps sensing how very much Tony's rejecting whatever game Abby's trying to play with them.

"One what?" Tim asks suspiciously and rightly so as far as Tony's concerned.

"Absolutely anything you want," she promises him breathlessly. "Any  _way_  you want. Anytime," and even though it's not even for himself, Tony definitely feels intrigued at the possibility she's pledging to Tim. Still, Tim's his best bud, and Tony can't let himself be a party to anything that would hurt him. No matter how incredibly and achingly hot it might end up being. The only reason he hasn't turned his hand on the knob is to find out how interesting Abby's proposition could prove to be. Seriously.

"Wait," Tim's voice is a solid half octave higher than usual, "you mean we can even—"

"Oh, yeah," Abby interrupts before Tony can know exactly what gets Tim horny enough to consider the idea. Not that he's really burning to know what gets Tim horny. Not really. Just that it might be something Tony would like sometime, too. For himself, of course, and not so  _Tony_ could do it to  _Tim_. Even though Tim might get all flushed and hot and pink for  _Tony_  if he  _did_  do whatever it was, it wouldn't matter one way or the other. Truly. "We can do it  _if_ ," Abby reminds Tim, "Tony stays to watch."

Tim's chest is heaving so jaggedly it could cut through a brick. When he lifts his chin, his eyes find Tony's again right away. But Tim can't hold his gaze. He ducks his head back down the second he sees Tony looking back at him. "Tony," Tim whispers, voice rough from both horniness and embarrassment. "I, please," Tim tries to bring his eyes back up, though he doesn't quite make it. Still, Tony almost feels like he's looking right through Tim or maybe right  _into_  him—Tim's  _that_  wide open—and for a second, Tony can't even move. The possibilities he's looking at are too massive to know which way he should jump. "She does this thing, and then she lets me—oh, God," Tim shuts his eyes abruptly and cuts himself off as his humiliation bypasses the potential for sexiness.

"Hey," and all of a sudden, Tony finds himself kneeling on the sofa beside them before he even realized he'd decided to move because deep down he can't say that he really expected Abby's bid to work on Tim at all. "I don't care what she does that gets you off so hard," and that's fairly accurate. Tim stiffens as Tony's hand settles on his shoulder. Tony tries to keep his touch light, tries to seem as unthreatening to the situation as he's trying to be, but now he's breathing hard enough to power a freight train himself because it looks like he's really going to do this. He's really going to get to stay and watch, and it's  _not_  fucking right, but it might be the least wrong thing he can do.

Tony licks his lips and tries to give a little bit of this moment back to Tim because  _nobody_  deserves this kind of humiliation that Abby just dumped on him, but Tim probably deserves it less than anybody. "I want to see you," Tony confesses something he never thought he'd say aloud. "I want to see  _you_ ," he re-emphasizes even though it's a dumbass thing to say to Tim, let alone with Abby as an audience.

But it finally brings Tim's eyes back up to his. It makes Abby narrow her gaze on Tony, too, which Tony's only just able to spy from the corner of his eye as he locks his stare on Tim. There's this confusion in Tim's face as they look at each other, and Tony knows without Tim saying that his uncertainty all boils down to what an asshole Tony can be, especially to Tim, but the thing is, it's just easier for Tony that way.

When Tim bites his lip, Tony  _knows_  that he's wondering if and when and how Tony's going to use this against him, and so Tony kisses Tim's mouth. Just the side. Just barely. Just enough that Tim could let it count or let it slide. Just enough to give Tim something to hold against Tony, too. And Tim lets go of Abby's hip to grab hold of Tony's neck in that bare second when their mouths meet. His fingers have the lightest sort of barely-there grip you might imagine, but it holds Tony stock still, his face just inches away from Tim's. And then Tim leans up and tugs down, kissing Tony full on the mouth. Tony kisses him back, squeezing his lids tightly shut, and doing his best to ignore Abby's harshening breath near his ear. She lands a hand on Tony's back, and in this moment, as pissed as Tony is at her for forcing him into this position, Tony would honestly shrug it off, shrug  _her_  off, except he'd have to break this kiss first, and there's just no fucking way.

Tim breaks away a moment later with a gasp and a moan. Tony opens his eyes to see Abby urging Tim to lift his hips so she can remove Tim's pants and boxer briefs. She wiggles off his lap as she strips his clothes from him.

Tony just barely notes how he's licking his lips in anticipation at confirming Abby's 'grower' comment when Tim's hand shoots out and stalls her just before she can expose his cock. "I don't want to be the only one who's n—" it's not Tim's words but the way he cuts himself off, with what sounds like such surprise, that gets Tony's eyes back to Tim's face.

It's too late. Tim's already caught him staring at his just barely still clothed crotch. Tony finally drops his hand from Tim's shoulder, gaze drooping and lips pursing as he feels his cheeks heat up. And then Tim very calmly lets go of Abby's wrist, letting her strip him after all. He slowly kicks off his shoes and moves both hands down to help her pull his slacks and shorts the rest of the way off. And here comes Tim's cock bouncing right out of his drawers, and Tony tries  _so, so_  hard, but he can't  _not_ look. Abby's right—it's longer than Tony's tried not to imagine. Tony bets it feels heavy and full on Tim's tongue when he bends over to suck it.

While Tim goes for his socks, Tony wonders if he should back off the sofa and over to the chair. Maybe Tim wouldn't notice how hard Tony is for this is he were farther away, but then Tim sits up and grabs Tony's hand and rests it at the first noosed button of Tim's dress shirt.

When Tony glances back up, Tim's eyes are already waiting to greet him. There's a familiar kindness in Tim's gaze that Tony's seen a thousand times or more, but right beside it is this new heat that Tony's never even seen at all, let alone had pointed his way. The look completes the invitation, and it all totally takes his breath away.

Tony uses his other hand to swipe at his mouth, then lowers it beside its twin against Tim's chest. He loosens the first button. Then the next, and the next and all the way down. It's a reflex—honestly—when Tony runs his fingers up Tim's bare chest to his shoulders where Tony follows the cotton blend all the way down Tim's arms.

The way Tim arches his back into the motion is entirely unexpected—to all three of them if Tony were to guess from Tim's soft gasp and Abby's wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Abby intones huskily as she grabs Tim's work shirt and tosses it behind the sofa and into the foyer. She sidles up next to Tim on his other side again while Tim's blush travels from his neck all the way down to his dick this time.

Tim's eyes bounce between Tony and Abby. Tony spots Tim's hands twitch slightly towards Abby's waist, but Tim hesitates, and Tony knows it's because he's unsure of his welcome despite the fact that Abby's already half naked and writhing beside him. Instead, Tim checks Tony's eyes and slowly lifts his nearer hand to Tony's waist while watching the older man's reaction. Tim barely skims his hands under Tony's pullover—which, hello Tim, some people actually bring clothes to work to change into for those spontaneous plans that pop up.

The way Tim's fingers skitter along Tony's flank should tickle the hell out of him, but Tony's dick jolts a lot harder than his abs clench. The growing bulge in his slacks catches Tim's attention right away, which…not really surprising considering Tim's sitting and Tony's still kneeling directly next to him, but Tim doesn't even give Tony time to feel embarrassed.

"Take off your shirt," his Probie demands, sounding anything but a novice.

Tony complies at once, as if his arms are under Tim's direct command, and Tim brings up his other hand to run his fingers along Tony's chest in a sweet echo of Tony's actions just a moment before. But instead of following his palms down the line of Tony's arms, Tim brings his hands back to Tony's waist, resting them heavily along Tony's belt buckle.

Tim gasps and his fingers tighten into the edge of Tony's jeans before Tony can know if Tim was actually going to unzip his pants. The way Abby's rubbing Tim's thigh and sucking on his earlobe makes the source of the interference pretty obvious. Tony finds himself irritated by her distraction, though a part of him's equally as glad that Abby's putting her focus back where it belongs and that Tim's reaping the benefits.

Tony brings Tim's hand back to his bare skin, just above Tony's pant line, and then Tony goes for the jeans himself. He sits beside Tim once he's naked, wondering as he does it if it's a bad idea. He considers the chair again, but decides he won't move over unless Tim really looks at Tony like he wants him to jet. Tony licks his lips as he watches Tim spread his thighs a little wider so Abby can reach his happy sacks. Tony tries to swallow past a lump in his throat as he watches. Okay, maybe if Tony helps Abby keep distracting Tim, then it won't bother him if Tony has a front row seat to the proceedings because there's no fucking way Tony's going to move now.

"You gonna get naked, too, Abs?" Tony gives his tone a deliberate leer, though he doesn't move towards Abby at all himself. Tony wants Tim distracted, not distressed after all.

"Oh, I'll get there, Tony," Abby smiles teasingly on Tim's other side.

Meanwhile, Tim just barely manages to open his eyes at their exchange, but when he does, Tim's gaze contains more curiosity than Tony would have supposed. Internally, Tony winces, 'cause curiosity's probably worse than distress at this point what with the way Abby's working Tim's balls and Tim's teasing his hand between Abby's thighs. Tim glances away after a few bare seconds then bites his lip, as if in resolve.

Tim's free hand, the one Tony'd almost casually set on his waist a moment before, slowly makes its way up Tony's side, taking a little extra time around Tony's chest before teasing along Tony's neck and settling along the edge of his hairline. Tim massages the area almost too carefully, but then he tugs the back of Tony's neck, just a little, just enough to issue an invitation.

At least Tony motherfuckin' hopes it's an invitation because the action has him closing his eyes and melting right against Tim's lips. Tony keeps his eyes shut and pulls out all the stops as he teases into Tim's mouth. Their kiss before was brief, and Tony'd been sure the whole time that Tim would pull away any second, but Tim hadn't, and he's not now, either.

Abby whispers in Tim's ear about taking off her clothes, and when Tony feels her pull away, he doesn't force Tim to make a choice between watching her get naked and returning Tony's kiss. Instead, Tony nips his way down Tim's chin, along his jaw, and to his ear.

"Oh, God!" Tim's back arches just a little more, and he tightens his grip in Tony's hair the moment Tony's teeth meet Tim's lobe.

"Oh, yeah," Tony whispers back, taking care to speak right into Tim's ear.

"Tony!" Tim gasps his name when Tony tongues the outer shell of his ear. Obviously, Tony does it again. "Tony," Tim just whimpers almost helplessly this time. "I—oh!" Tim continues, surprised. "Oh, Abby!" he exclaims, and Abby giggles.

"See something you like, McGee?" she teases, and Tim moans on queue.

"Oh, honey, you know I love it when you do that," Tim nearly whimpers.

Tony feels jealously that he has no right to churning in his gut. He tries to shake it off. This is about Tim after all, not him. "What's she doing?" Tony breathes into Tim's ear as he stretches his hand out along Tim's abs. Tim's muscles clench under his palm.

"She, um," Tim swallows unevenly. When he speaks again, his words are all over the place. "She's playing with her clit piercing," Tim shakes his head hard, "clit hood. Clit  _hood_  piercing," he breathlessly seeks to correct himself as if he's had to do so a dozen times before.

And okay, yeah, Tony's definitely curious to see it for himself, but he doesn't so much as turn his head because he's seen pussy piercings before, but this chance with Tim is probably a onetime deal. Besides, Tim probably wouldn't appreciate Tony checking out Abby's cunt anyway.

"Do you like the view?" Tony grins with his mouth right against Tim's ear, loving the warmth emanating from Tim's skin and the shiver his words induce.

Tim's chest heaves for a moment, though Tony can tell his partner's trying to steady his breath. "Yeah," Tim finally gasps, leaning his temple into Tony's forehead and tightening his grip in the short hairs at the base of Tony's skull. "She always teases me this way," Tim confesses with a little whimper. "She knows," he swallows roughly, "she knows how much I love to watch her play with it, but I like it better when she, uh," Tim halts with a wince, and Tony's sure whatever words Tim was about to say are only now starting to register inside his head.

"What?" Tony cajoles, sucking Tim's earlobe into his mouth and grazing his teeth against it. At the same time, Tony tightens his grip at Tim's waist to keep himself from blazing a trail any farther south with his itchy fingers.

Tim tilts his head to grant Tony greater access even as Tony catches him biting his lip, presumably to keep himself from saying any more.

"You can tell me," Tony wheedles as best he can, nipping at Tim's ear and then dipping down to his neck, then down even farther to the join with Tim's shoulder.

"Tell you?" Tim asks as if through a dazed fog.

"Mm-hm," Tony answers in short work as he lightly bites into Tim's collarbone. Tim hisses instantly, causing Tony to smile around the mouthful of flesh, pleased with his calculation. He  _knew_  Tim'd be the type to go for teeth. "Tell me what turns you on," Tony coaxes.

"Tell the man what he wants to know, Timmy," Abby's husky voice intones from behind Tony.

"Abs," Tim sort of whimpers her name and again Tim tightens his fingers at the back of Tony's head, but this time, there's an added tension to the motion. Tony feels himself tense up in response. He doesn't move his mouth away from Tim's skin, but his thighs poise a little more stiffly, a little closer to the edge of the cushion in case Tim yanks him away. Fuck, he could tell he was pushing his luck with the kissing. What the hell's he going to say if Tim asks him to explain himself?

Except Tim doesn't. Instead, Probie pulls his other hand to tentatively rest against the backs of Tony's fingers at his waist. "I—" Tim clears his throat. "I like to play with the—the ring with my tongue." Tim grips Tony's hand a bit more securely. "She doesn't think it's safe enough, though, and I know it's not," Tim admits as he shudders with horniness, "but I use dams with everybody else. It's just her and this girl from college that I went bare with, and it's been years with either. I love the way a woman tastes," Tim confesses, and Tony can hear Tim licking his lips again in anticipation.

"Hmm," Tony hums. "An oral kind of guy, huh?" he asks, breathing hard against Tim's neck, though he knows from Abby's prodding earlier that Tim's never tried those oral skills on another man.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Tim moans the words, and Tony can feel his partner's jaw drop open in response to whatever the hell he's seeing Abby do, so Tony just squeezes his eyelids shut a little tighter and mouths back up to Tim's neck. It's enough to have to listen to what Abby's doing, to hear and feel Tim's breathing change as it turns him on, without having to see it, too.

Tony demands right into Tim's ear, "So show me."  _Fuck_ , he corrects himself with a brief shake of his head, "show  _us_." Tony backs away from Tim, but he can't resist planting one last kiss on his partner's lips. "Let's see this pretty mouth at work," Tony's mouth clicks shut the second the words leave his lips. What the hell is wrong with him? Suddenly he can't keep his mouth in check for two seconds anymore?"I—" Tony shakes his head, "I didn't—"

"Oh," Tim sighs softly in surprise. He rests his palm against Tony's face and settles those lush lips of his just millimeters away from Tony's. "Oh, Tony, do you really—" Tim swallows hard and cuts himself off, squinting uncertainly as he does.

Abby chuckles, low and harsh, and though it's obvious her intent is to tease, the sound causes Tony to wince beneath Tim's hand where it still spans his cheek, "Oh, I'd say he does, McGee," Abby concludes.

But Tim doesn't look away from Tony, doesn't accept Abby's answer, and suddenly, Tony  _knows_  Tim would believe it if Tony shrugged off his own comment. Abby likely wouldn't trust any such reneging, but Tim already doesn't quite believe it anyway.

"Yeah," Tony whispers, Tim's face still against his. "I like it," he finishes even more softly.

"What'd I tell you?" Abby declares in her sassy tones, seeming to strip Tony even further of his defenses as she does, and suddenly Tony feels his nakedness a thousand times more acutely than just a moment before.

He feels himself start to tuck his shoulders in by reflex, but then Tim presses their lips together once more before hurriedly kissing his way to Tony's ear, the ear farthest from Abby.

"I like your arms," Tim shyly states against Tony's earlobe, his voice seeming as soft as possible while still remaining audible. His words are so faint that Tony's not even sure Abby could have caught them. A part of him wonders if that's the point.

Tony startles in his surprise at the confession, feels a bashful sort of grin subtly steal across his lips. "Yeah?" he whispers back almost giddily. "Do you, do you like anything else?"

"I—" Probie starts and stalls, and as Tony hears him lick his lips, Tim's tongue just barely grazes Tony's earlobe. "Yeah," Tim admits, the word but a breath, though he doesn't elaborate further.

Tony leans away from his partner to look over his face, to try to figure out what Tim's not saying by the set of his features. He barely has time to wonder if Tim might really mean anything by his words when Abby cuts in, her still playful mood cutting through this moment that's so much heavier for Tony than it could ever be for her.

"Tony's right about your mouth, you know, McGee," Abby sounds breathless behind him, but Tony's attention is on the way Tim immediately turns towards her when she speaks.

Tony bites his lip, watching Tim blink up at the woman he's chased for so long and seems to have caught for the moment.

"And I want to  _see_  it get busy for once," Abby concludes flirtatiously.

Tony twists his neck around to glance Abby's way, and though the look on Probie's face had been aching with want, almost adoringly so, Abby seems…calm, lusty and affectionate to be sure, but calm underneath it all. And then, when Abby shifts her gaze from Tim to Tony, her expression doesn't change in the slightest—as if Tim's not even special to her at all—and it's just so fundamentally wrong that Abby should have a gift like Tim's feelings for her and not care one way or the other. It pisses Tony off like nothing else, but there's nothing he can do about it. He can't make Abby love Tim back, and he can't make Tim stop loving her either.

The worst part, though, is that when Tony turns back to his partner, Tim just nods and  _takes_  it, following Abby's implicit instructions like she's pulling his strings. First, Probie readjusts his seat on the sofa to get a little more elbow room. Then, he leans over into his own lap, just a little.

"Gettin' to the  _good_  part," Abby's voice has that throaty quality mixed with quickly rising and falling intonations that Tony used to enjoy hearing a long time ago. Tony wishes he liked it now half as well as he once did, but some things wear a little too thin with time. And then Abby kneels right in front of Tim, laying her hands on his knees like  _she's_  the one about to get up close and personal with his cock.

And Probie's cock seriously notices. It twitches and seems to get a little redder as if it's suddenly and finally feeling a bit bashful in this insane situation.

Abby lifts an amused brow at how excited Tim's dick gets at her positioning. "Just want a good seat for the main show," she teases, and Tony honestly doesn't know how she's got any joking left in her after how hot this situation's become.

Tony's hands start twitching so badly that he can't stop himself when his hands reach out for Tim—one resting on the outside of Tim's thigh while the other rests on Tim's lower back. Tony fights to make his hands stay still, but he can't do it—he kneads Tim's thigh and slides his palm up Tim's still-newly boney back, massages his fingers right up into Tim's hair.

Tim shudders, and his chin angles Tony's way. For just a second, Tony imagines Tim's about to lean back Tony's way and kiss him again. He doesn't, though. Instead, Tim scrunches up his spine, holding his cock in one hand as he folds himself into his own lap.

Tony finds himself bending down with Tim. He fights to keep from leaning into Tim's space, but it's a near thing, and then when Tim opens his mouth, Tony feels his own lips part, too. He watches and waits those extra seconds, but Tim is such a tease: He bypasses the head to run his parted lips along the top third of the shaft. Tim nuzzles and seems to just breathe alongside his dick, and Tony can't decide if Tim does it because he likes his own scent or because he likes the feel of that small whoosh of air against his sensitive skin. And if he likes the scent, does that mean Tim might like giving head to some other guy? Tony's whole body twitches at the thought, and if he'd still had any breath left in his body, it would totally be gone by now.

When Tim makes his way up towards the head again, he peeks out his tongue and licks a stripe up the side of his dick closest to Tony, seeming to do it at the angle that gives Tony the best view. Tim swirls his tongue all around his cock, just barely sweeping the edge of the glans, before going back to his nuzzle and breathe routine, and seriously, if Tim were doing this to  _Tony's_  dick, Tony'd be  _begging_  by now.

 _God, who knew Tim liked to be teased this much?_ The thought cycles through Tony's brain, and he can't help but let himself wonder—hope—that maybe one day he'll have some practical use for the knowledge. It's an impossible sort of wish, how much he wants to use this insight to both Tim's and his own benefit, but still, it seems less impossible than it did this morning.

When Tim's dick starts seriously leaking precum, Tony has to tamp down on every muscle in his body not to shove Tim back against the sofa to suck his dick down his own throat, 'cause Tim is just not moving towards it  _at all_.

"Don't you wanna—" Tony bites down on his lip. He hadn't meant to say anything.

"Doesn't he wanna what?" Abby taunts him further, and fuck all if Tony were her, he'd follow through on his impulse because Tim would let  _her_ get away with it.

He feels his face squinch tight. He doesn't actually plan to answer Abby's query, but then Tim pulls his head up and looks right at him.

"Yeah, Tony. Wanna what?" Tim pushes, his mouth still practically in his lap, his lips wet and gleaming and his chest heaving like they just went one on one in the mats. Together.  _Fuck._

Tony swallows hard and thinks so hard about letting Tim's neck go and backing away from this conversation. Of course, Tony doesn't. He's not sure he could even under threat of Gibbs at this point.

"Wanna what, Tony?" Tim asks again but more softly this time, and the tone of his voice sounds as intimate as if it were just the two of them here together on the couch. Alone and nakedly side by side.

Tony locks his jaw and tries to keep quiet, but he can't  _not_  answer. "Don't you wanna taste it?" he blurts, chest heavy from the lack of air.

And Tony's not sure why, isn't sure if it's a good thing or not, but Tim's whole body shudders after Tony asks his question.

"Help me," Tim commands, still looking right at him.

Tony feels his eyes bulge. "Help you  _taste it_?" his voice ratchets up an octave.

Tim grins, his lashes fluttering down against his cheeks a moment as he does. He's still smiling when he looks back up at Tony, and even still when he shakes his head. Tim spreads his thighs a little, slightly dislodging Abby's hands where they lay, impossibly idle on Tim's knees, as he does.

Then Tim lifts Tony's hand from the outside of his leg and guides it to his inner thigh. He twists Tony's hand around until he has Tony cupping his balls. "Help me," he demands again, and while he'd looked helpless and horny only a few minutes before, now Tim looks certain and sexy and completely in charge.

Tony nods because how the hell do you say 'no' to that? He moves a little closer into Tim's side. He has to in order to get a better angle, doesn't he? He keeps his other hand right in Tim's hair and then starts massaging Tim's happy sacks—probably too lightly at first, but then he starts rolling his thumb along the top and pressing his fingers a little more securely from beneath.

He's just getting his first moan out of Tim when Tim pushes forward in one smooth motion and—finally—sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Tony can't even breathe as he watches Tim find his rhythm. Tony's half hooded eyes seem to catch every movement as Tim sucks his dick into his mouth, twists his fingers near the base, and tightens his lower muscles to meet Tony's hand. No, Tim definitely doesn't bother teasing himself anymore. He's going right at it this time, and for whatever reason, he's letting Tony be right there with him.

Tony feels Tim's hitch in breath where his body leans into Tim and where his hand's still reaching into Tim's hair. Tony immediately adjusts his fingers to draw along the line down the middle of his balls. Almost instantly, Tim whines low and deep, and Tony can  _feel_  the noise in his palm where it rests on the back of Tim's neck.

"You getting close, McGee?" Abby asks, that old, devilish tinge coloring her voice.

"Mmm," Tim hums and shoves his face farther onto his cock, fucking his mouth more deeply than he has before.

"Hmm-hah," Abby chuckles in return. "I guess it a good thing I've already picked out the flavor for the condom."

Tony peripherally catches her turning back towards a little drawer in the coffee table where she presumably keeps said condoms. But he doesn't want to give her a chance to turn back to Tim. Tony leans closer into his partner, massaging Tim's head and neck with one hand, keeping that grip light so Tim can move up and off his cock whenever he needs to. Tony concentrates his other hand—the hand Tim's letting him use to play with his balls—a little more intensely on rolling and fingering Tim's nuts, and, man, Tony wishes he could get his own mouth in there on the action.

And Tim moans and his hips jerk and he pulls his chin up a little to suck on the head of his dick while his own hand twists more intently at the base.

 _Is it enough?_  Tony wonders and leans down, unthinkingly, to mouth along the side of Tim's neck, needing to taste him there, needing to taste him everywhere, but how can he if this is his only shot, if this is all the time he's got left?

Tony feels Tim's next moan vibrate through the side of Tim's neck along his lips, feels the tendons in Tim's neck stretch out as his head lifts and his back straightens. Tony hears Tim's gasp in every bone of his body, and as Tim comes, Tony tastes Tim's pleasure in the sweat dripping from his hair and clinging to his neck, and he wishes he could discover every flavor from every inch of Tim's body, and he tries to settle for that simply, sweetly, salty tang clinging to the nape of Tim's neck. Tony wonders, still desperately holding onto Tim, on the far edge of horny himself and with Abby no doubt swiftly turning her attention back to them, how long it's going to take to pretend he can't remember this moment.

"Somebody was a little more trigger happy than he thought he was," Abby snickers.

Tim breathlessly chuckles back, though Tony's prickling between lust and irritation. "And here I figured I was allowed to enjoy my demonstration at least as much as you did," Tim responds with a lot more good humor than Tony'd be able to in his shoes.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it more," Abby's laughter begins anew, and she smacks a hand high up on Tim's thigh, right near where Tony still grips him, certainly higher than she did when Tim was hard.

Tony winces as he realizes his positioning and slowly and gently eases his hand out from between Tim's legs. As Tony sits back up, he lets his other palm fall, as casually as he can make it, back down Tim's spine. He can't help the flicker of satisfaction he feels at the slight tremble that travels through Tim's body as he does it. When Tony cautiously shifts his eyes back to face Abby, he finds her amused eyebrow already lifted and waiting for him.

"My, but you do have secrets, don't you, Very Special Agent DiNozzo?" Abby grins lopsidedly and runs her free hand down to cup her breast, acting just as playfully as she did at the start of this mess. "You need a little help with your six-inch secret there, Tony?" she bites the side of her lip and teasingly glances down to his dick.

Tony makes himself grin right back at her, hopes enough of the smile reaches his eyes to complete the lie when he says, "Hell, yeah, Abs." Tim barely has time to stiffen beside him before Tony finishes, "I want to see this pretty mouth," Tony turns into Tim and softly swipes his thumb across Tim's lower lip because there's no hiding at this point that Tony's into Tim; there's only damage control from this point on, "show your pretty pussy a good time," he finishes with his eyes back on Abby.

Abby only smiles more widely at that, but suddenly, Tony can feel the heaviness of Tim's stare on him, and then it occurs to Tony that in scrambling to cover up his you know…feelings…he's managed to ask that Tim eat Abby out  _while he watched_. Fuck, he doesn't know what's worse—Tim thinking that he's interested in seeing Abby get off or actually having to watch while Tim apparently acts out one of his favorite acts on his favorite girl. Seriously, why the hell had he  _ever_  imagined that watching Tim have sex with someone else was a good idea?

Very carefully, Tony keeps the smile slathered to his face. He tilts his chin back Tim's way, and just barely manages to get his eyes level with his partner's. There's a bucketful of hurt in that returning stare. Tony shakes his head, tries to think of some way to explain his way out of this. He feels his features slacken, but before he can even form Tim's name, Tim acts first. He tilts his chin to the side as if in query for a bare moment, then leans forward and places a light kiss on the corner of Tony's mouth—a mirror to the peck Tony gave him those short minutes ago.

When he leans away again, Tim shakes his head, a small smile stretching ever so slightly across his lips as the hurt smoothes out from his gaze. "Lie back, and enjoy the show." Tim waggles his brows with more confidence than he's shown all night and stretches out onto the floor with Abby.

"Or you could join us, Tony," Abby tries to entice him once more, though there's no fucking way he'd ever do that to Tim.

Tony shakes his head, letting a rueful grin climb across his cheeks. "Can't break the guy code, Abs. You and Tim have a history," he points out.

"Guy code?" Abby scoffs with a shake of her own noggin. "Besides, Tim's right," she pauses to run her hand down Tim's face from temple to chin, "here."

As if to demonstrate, Tim leans into Abby's touch and kisses her palm. Tony feels his jaw tighten, but manages to keep the smile plastered on his face. "It's one of the Rules, Abs," Tony shrugs helplessly as Tim ducks down and kisses just underneath Abby's jaw.

"Like, one of Gibb's Rules?" she enquires, automatically seeming to give the idea a bit more weight.

"No," Tony narrows his eyes at her, "one of mine."

Abby furrows her brow, but her confusion's interrupted with a gasp from her own mouth when Tim makes his way down her neck.

Tony tries to jerk off as he watches Tim's mouth get busy across Abby's skin. He watches his partner tease along Abby's collarbone and down her sternum and tries to imagine he's watching any two other people in the entire universe getting intimate right in front of him.

He finds himself nearly glaring as Tim mouths her breasts and suckles her nipples. His fists start clenching, and he realizes he let go of his dick—still hard but almost angrily so now—a while ago.

And fuck all if Tim doesn't seem to be all about showmanship. He cups Abby's breast, the one closest to Tony, seeming even to angle it Tony's way as he playfully nips his way around the areola before laying a sweet and dirty kiss right on the nipple. Tim's thumb moves in to pinch the tiny peak when his mouth moves away. Tim's angles his head upward, and before Tony realizes it, Tim's eyes are on his.

Tony nearly jumps to see that pleased and naughty grin of Tim's pointed his way because he's completely unprepared for it. That obliging smile downturns quickly, and Tony tries to blank his expression and pretends to tease his fingertips along his thigh, so Probie will have no idea how painful this is for him. Except…then Tim's brow contracts, and his whole face seems to cave in with confusion. Tim bites his lip, and for the first time tonight, Tony truly and utterly starts to panic.

"You need me to toss you a couple bucks or call out a few suggestions or what, Probie?" Tony chides as derisively as he can. The dread only starts licking higher through his body when Tim's brow first straightens out, then gently lifts in the middle, as if in understanding.

Abby's chuckling beneath Tim breaks the moment and pulls Tim's eyes back to her, letting Tony breathe again. "He's got a point, McGee. Enough with the foreplay," she wraps both hands around the back of Tim's neck. "I am  _ready_  already!" she declares and wraps a leg around his thigh.

Tim blinks, mouth open, and shakes his head. He glances back up to Tony, but Tony's pretty sure he's got his game face back on by now.

"Don't keep the lady waiting," Tony lifts his arm Abby's way, and though he meant for it to happen, Tony can't help the sinking feeling in his gut when Tim slowly turns his attention back to Abby.

Tim attaches his lips to her neck after that. Moments later, he teases a hand between Abby's thighs and works her pussy like a man who knows the lay of that land.

"Ooh, oh," Abby gasps and moves her hips with Tim's hand. "I thought you were going to—"

"No, you're right," Tim interrupts. "It isn't safe to go down on somebody without protection," Tim concedes in what sounds like an old argument, never stopping his dedicated movements between her thighs.

"We could cut a condom," Abby offers, chest heaving raggedly, words disjointed and entirely, and apparently blissfully, distracted.

"We could or…" Tim trails off then readjusts the hand between her legs, "we could just keep going."

"Ah-ohh," Abby grabs at Tim's back and closes her eyes, tosses her head back and forth on the floor below her.

Tony's dick reluctantly takes a little more interest in the scene as Abby comes, and Tony yanks a little on his shaft as he watches, wondering as he does if he might have ever had a fling with Abby somewhere along the way if it hadn't been for Tim—Tim with his gentle eyes and sweet smile and long fucking fingers and whose ass, though it may have shrunk over the years, somehow still managed to maintain its fuckable appearance.

Tony gasps and opens his eyes to the ceiling, just realizing he'd shut them.

"Mmm," Abby hums, and then there's a bit of shuffling on the carpet in front of Tony. Tony doesn't bother to look. "We gotta help him out," Abby's voice penetrates his lusty fog and causes his hand to stutter along his dick. "Come on, McGee," she cajoles in that way that Tim almost never says 'no' to. "It's a silly rule," she pushes again.

Tony works his cock harder, a little more desperately. He doesn't want to give Tim time to give in to Abby's request, doesn't want that image of Abby touching another man in Tim's head. He doesn't want to have the betrayal of Abby's hands on his skin or his conscious, and Tony's so fucking close now, he doesn't think he could resist Ducky's hand if the ME offered to jerk him off at this point.

"Yeah, we'll help, but hold on," Tim agrees like Tony knew he would, and then immediately there's more shuffling in front of Tony.

Tony shakes his head. He can't seem to say a word, though he's not certain if that's from horniness or disappointment. Instead, he turns his head to look at Abby to try and convey his refusal otherwise. As he catches her eye, he feels the sofa cushions dip beside him, finds his body naturally curving towards Tim as his partner takes up position beside him on the couch.

"Lean into me," Tim commands, his arms open, and Tony does.

Tony buries his face right into Tim's neck. A second later, he feels a hand covering his on his cock, but it's not Abby's small, cool digits that slowly start to work their way below Tony's hand. It's those long, warm fingers of Tim's. Tony looks down to be certain, or maybe just to see it for himself, but there's Tim's hand, twisting and jerking and just working his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Tony gasps as he watches.

And suddenly he doesn't want to simply come anymore. He wants, all at once, for this to last. He tries so hard to hold off, to keep this going for as long as he can, but he still comes inside of two minutes once Tim takes over. Tim moves with him, draws it out as long as possible, and it's maybe the most perfect thing to ever happen to Tony as well as being the most disappointing.

Tony keeps his eyes shut afterwards and doesn't move from his position against Tim. He's  _really_  not ready for this to be over yet. But then, inevitably, the silence is broken.

"You guys want to pull out the sofa-bed and cuddle while we watch a movie?" Tim asks softly and so sweetly, still hanging on to Tony.

Immediately, Abby guffaws, "What are we gonna watch," she posits, incredulously, " _Sleepless in Seattle_?"

Beneath his cheek, Tony can feel Tim's naked skin get warmer with embarrassment. "Just an idea," Tim mumbles quietly.

Tony feels his shoulders straighten of their own volition, and he draws back his head to glance at Abby, who's reaching for the rum and pouring herself another drink. "Hey, I like that film," Tony interjects. "And you know," he lifts his chin defensively, "I like to cuddle, too," he confesses.

"Well, then you, my friend," she teases with a twinkle in her eye, "are welcome to it!"

In what has to be an unconscious gesture, Tim's arms tighten around Tony where they still haven't managed to let him go yet. Tony narrows his eyes at Abby, and then after a moment's consideration, he offers her a pointedly lazy grin. "Thanks for the permission," he adds sincerely, though he's certain she's never had any idea of what she's throwing away. "I'll take you up on that."

Tony bites his lip consideringly then, wondering if he could really offer Tim anything, if Tim would ever take him up on the possibilities Tony's dying to put to him. He turns his head in towards his partner, but doesn't quite look at him. Tony brings his hands to rest lightly on Tim's bicep where it crosses over his own body.

"What do you say, Probalicious?" Tony tries to inject a little bit of levity into the situation. "Is it okay if you only have one taker?" Tony swallows, watching as Abby collects her underwear and wiggles back into them, wondering if Tim's watching her, too.

"Yeah," Tim's soft words tickle Tony's ear, "only need two people to cuddle anyway."

Tony turns to Tim, surprised at the closeness of Tim's voice, and glancing Tim's way, he finds his partner's eyes looking right back at him. Tony's breath catches at finding Tim's attention on him.

"Besides," Tim adds quietly and bashfully a moment later, "You really do have nice arms."

A smile crosses Tony's lips, taking him completely unawares. "Well, then help me put them to good use."

Tim smiles back, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink far removed from the color of his earlier embarrassment. "I was hoping you'd say that," Tim concludes. When he leans in to kiss Tony once more, his eyes are closed, and Tony's pretty certain that, for maybe the first time tonight, he has Tim's complete attention.

**END**


End file.
